


Jay's Kinktober Day One

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just gals being pals but platonically, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day One: StripteaseWhen your clueless party member and best friend doesn't know how to seduce her lady love, sometimes you have to step in to offer some friendly advice...and a demonstration.But like, in a friend way.Let's just hope nobody misses them during watch.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 1





	Jay's Kinktober Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Lola is my character, Winnie belongs to my friend and accomplice, Bee.

Truthfully, it had been a night like any other. The party had been making slow progress on their way back from the city and after a long and rather frustrating day they had decided to make camp just before sundown. The boys had been quick to hop on first watch; Moon always said a few shots of moonshine made him sleep better. Winnie had volunteered herself and Lola for second. Fine with her. Lola didn’t really have a preference when it came to watches. 

The two sat around an honestly rather pitiful fire. It had rained almost the entire day, causing the flames to throw off more smoke than heat. At least it kept the bugs away. 

It took her a moment to realize Winnie was watching her. Her friend was prone to making rather intense expressions when she was thinking about something real hard; her eyes would almost fog over and she’d raise her lip like she smelled something rancid. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lola poked at the fire, trying to bolster its spirits even the slightest bit. 

Winnie let out a slow hum, shifting her weight heavily onto her elbows. She let the quiet hang in the air a moment longer. “I’m thinkin’ ‘bout what I want to do ‘bout Sera.”

Lola couldn’t stop the mischievous grin from making its way into her tone, “That depends on if you like her or not.”

Winnie hummed again; her brow sank, which only further distorted her facial expression, “Ain’t decided… But let’s say I did. Then what?”

“Well considering she’s head over heels in love with you I suppose you could do whatever you want,” Lola waggled her eyebrows at the dragonborn. 

Winnie half snorted, half sighed, “I reckon that’s the part I ain’t gettin’.”

“How so?” Lola stopped poking the fire, opting instead to give her companion her undivided attention. 

“How in the hell do ya get shit started.Do ya just ask ‘n get straight to it?” She was back to her thinking face.

Lola chuckled, “Asking is a good start yes, but you’re going to want to set the mood.” She wiggled her fingers flirtatiously, but based on the vacant expression the implications of the gesture went over Winnie’s head. 

“Set the mood? Like lightin’ candles and shit? If ya ain’t noticed Lola, we’ve been livin’ outta wagon for 3 months now.”

Lola ran a hand down her face, “You just have to make do with the resources you have. Maybe… I don’t know… give her a striptease or something?”

Winnie paused, thought very hard for a moment and looked back to Lola, “I know that word, but I ain’t got a damn clue what it means.”

Lola looked around camp quickly. Everyone was asleep. There was no sign of deermen or any other trouble from the woods; surely they wouldn’t be missed for a few moments. 

“I can show you, but you take this to your grave. Understood?” She leveled Winnie with a withering glare. 

“Yeah, sure,” Winnie sounded noncommittal, but Lola knew she was good for her word. 

The genasi grabbed her friend by the wrist and started dragging her off towards the forest. The trees weren’t too deep in that area, so Lola trudged on until the light of the campfire disappeared and only the ambient light of her hair illuminated the woods around them. 

She gestured for Winnie to sit down on a fallen log and herself stepped a few more paces in. The scarce moonlight was completely blocked out from what few large trees reached towards the sky. The amber light of her hair cast long shadows across the forest floor and her friend’s face; the dramatic lighting making Winnie’s face somehow even more intense than it already was. 

“Alright, so ya just tug of yer britches all fancy like?”

Lola laughed, any facade of tension flying out the window. It was a little endearing, how her friend could fight so brutally by her lance and yet was so naive in matters of the heart. 

“First you have to own your body; it’s a tool so make it work for you. Sera is already smitten with you so this one will be pretty hard to fuck up,” Lola slipped into a more desirable posture, pushing her chest out and drawing attention to the curve of her hips. 

“I would look like a damn fool if I stoop like that,” Winnie deadpanned. 

Lola groaned, “Okay well you don’t just copy me! You have to draw attention to your best features. Think about what assets you have going for you.”

Winnie thought for a moment, seemingly taking some kind of mental note, “Okay. What’s next?” 

“Pacing. You don’t want to give them too much too fast. Keep them wanting, but don’t let them get bored,” She shrugged the straps of her bodysuit down her forearms to better expose the top of her chest. She kept her eyes locked with Winnie’s as she bent down to take off her heels, giving her ample view of her breasts. 

Winnie frowned, “I ain’t got tits ya know. Does that mean I gotta switch this part up too?”

Lola pinched the bridge of her nose, “You’re kind of missing the point. It really isn’t about what you show; it’s about how you show it. Besides, Sera is probably a butt girl anyway.” 

“Ya think?” Winnie narrowed her eyes. “Guess I ain’t thought about that…”

“Yeah I’m sure she loves every part of you and all that sappy shit, but we need to hurry we’re still supposed to be on watch!” Lola glanced around quickly; it was still peaceful. 

“Sorry, sorry. Let’s keep going, teach,” Winnie nodded at her. 

“Okay so the last thing is probably the most technically challenging. You have to make a show of taking your clothes off. Most importantly here is not getting stuck awkwardly on belts or clasps or something,” Lola shrugged her bodysuit the rest of the way down to her waist with practiced ease. She turned away from Winnie and gave her a coy smile from over her shoulder. Lola gave a little wiggle of her hips as she pulled the bodysuit the rest of the way down, stepping out of it one leg at a time. 

She paused for a moment, letting tension hang in the chilly night air as she stood in nothing but her black bra and panties. She let her heavy eyes drift back to meet her friend’s as she deliberately reached up and undid the clasp of her bra. 

Lola turned back around, unclasped bra now only held to her chest by her hands. She gave her chest a firm squeeze and Winnie looked like she was about to say something when there was a faint clattering back through the trees. 

The women both paled as their heads snapped back towards the noise. There was a frigid silence before Oni’s voice cut through the darkness, “Agghh deerman! Where the hell are those two?!”

‘“Shit fuck gods damn are you kidding me?!” Lola fumbled with trying to hook her bra back together as Winnie jumped to her feet. 

She gave a quick nod to Lola, “Thanks for the tips! See ya back at camp!” She let a blood lustful grin split across her face as she took off running into the trees. 

Lola groaned, trying to redress herself as quickly as possible. Hopefully Winnie had actually learned something from this whole fiasco and more importantly, hopefully there was no deerman when she decided to do it for real. 


End file.
